headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Superman 501
"The Adventures of Superman... When He Was a Boy!" is the title to the 501st issue of the ''Adventures of Superman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. It is the seventy-seventh issue of the series under this title. It is the fourth chapter in the "Reign of the Supermen" storyline. The story was written by Karl Kesel with artwork by Tom Grummett and inks by Doug Hazlewood. It was colored by Glenn Whitmore and lettered by Albert DeGuzman. The story was edited by Mike Carlin with Jennifer Frank as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a late June, 1993 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis A group of thugs in a taxicab drive by the Superman memorial statue in Centennial Park and begin shooting at it with their guns. Soon after, they attempt to run down an attractive jogger, but a young boy claiming to be the man of steel intercepts them. Crushing the car, he steals a pair of trendy sunglasses from one of the goons and kisses the would-be victim before flying off. In Suicide Slum, a homeless woman throws a satchel containing three puppies into the harbor. She cannot afford to feed them and would prefer to save them the pain of hunger by drowning them. Fortunately, Bibbo Bibbowski is nearby and dives into the water to save the puppies. He only manages to rescue one before they drown and decides to adopt it. He names it Krypton after the birth planet of his favorite hero, Sooperman. Meanwhile, the young Superman arrives at the Daily Planet announcing his triumphant return. Lois Lane meets him and is hardly convinced that this is in fact the one, true Superman. This Super-boy begins to flirt with her until he sees a younger reporter, Tana Moon, leaving the Daily Planet building. He introduces himself to Tana and learns that she works for Vincent Edge at WGBS. Tana convinces Superboy to give her a talk-show exclusive interview and he finally broadcasts to the world that he is not the true Superman, but rather his clone. Lex Luthor discovers the news broadcast and summons Project Cadmus administrator, Carl Packard, to his office. At Galaxy Communications, Vincent Edge develops a scheme to maintain exclusive rights to report on the new Superboy. He convinces Tana to stay close to the kid and keep abreast of all of his activities. Superboy learns of a hostage situation taking place on Easy Street in the Suicide Slum district of Metropolis. The Intergang leader known as Steel Hand is laying siege to the city and Superboy is the only hero powerful enough to stop him. Superboy zooms in, destroys all of Steel Hand's weapons and easily knocks him out with a swift blow to the jaw. After the dust settles, the Metropolis Kid flies to a nearby rooftop where he finds Guardian of Project Cadmus waiting for him. Guardian does not approve of Superboy's reckless behavior, but admits that the kid is handling things far better than he had predicted. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Taxicab * Flight * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * Despite Superboy's claim to the name, Superman does not make an appearance in this issue. * This comic book is triangle #15 for the year 1993. * This comic book is part of the Reign of the Supermen story-arc continuing throughout all four concurrent Superman titles. * This issue was published as both a direct market edition and a newstand edition. The direct market edition featured a die-cut cover enhancement and a centerfold poster of Superboyman. The newstand edition cost .45 cents less and did not feature a cover enhancement. * The cover to the newstand edition features a picture of Superboy leaning against a brick wall after having carved the words "Truth and Justice - My Way! into it with his finger. * First appearance of Tana Moon. Tana will become a recurring character in the Superboy ongoing comic book series. * Superboy acquires his trademark sunglasses and leather jacket in this issue. * There is a newspaper article pinned to the front of Lois' desk, which reads: "Ordway to sponsor Batson Expedition". Ordway is of course named after writer/artist, Jerry Ordway and the Batson Expedition is a reference to one of Ordway's upcoming comic book projects, the Power of Shazam. First Appearances: Briscoe (a GBS employee); Deke (a homeless man); Gordon (a WGBS cameraman); Krypto (a puppy); Sal (a member of Intergang); Tana Moon (a WGBS reporter); Tony (a member of Intergang) Final Appearances: Briscoe; Deke; Sal; Tony Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Adventures of Superman Vol 1 Category:1993/Comic issues Category:June, 1993/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Jennifer Frank/Assistant editor Category:Tom Grummett/Cover artist Category:Doug Hazlewood/Cover inker Category:Glenn Whitmore/Cover colorist Category:Karl Kesel/Writer Category:Tom Grummett/Penciler Category:Doug Hazlewood/Inker Category:Glenn Whitmore/Colorist Category:Albert DeGuzman/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories